


The One That Got Away

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [9]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared reunites with his “One that got away” when his mother invites her over for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

“Jared, finally!” his mother said, ushering him inside the house.

“Sorry?” he apologized. 

Constance gave her son a look.

“I really am. I was onto something and I didn’t want to lose it”, Jared told her. 

“Shannon’s been here for well over an hour!” Constance scolded. 

“Mom, can we not do this today?” he asked her. 

Constance sighed and said, “Fine”.

“Thank you”, Jared said. He started to make his way into the kitchen when someone came bustling into the living room. Jared heard breaking glass and felt the front of his body become soaked with something.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” a female voice said, “JARED?!”

“Nessa?” 

Nessa’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god…” she whimpered. 

“Is everything alright, dear? I heard…” Constance said. 

The two adults were standing frozen in front of each other. 

Poor Nessa looked like she wanted to die. 

“You two, upstairs now. I’ll clean this up. Shan, will you find something for Nessa to wear?” Constance asked. 

Nessa quickly brushed past Jared and ducked under Shannon’s arm. 

* * *

When Nessa came out of the bathroom, Jared was sitting on the bed. She looked good in his clothes. 

A pair of black skinny jeans and an old Nirvana shirt. 

He remembered wearing that back in high school. 

High school… 

Jared stood up and nervously wiped his hands on his pants. “I…uh…Shannon told me to give you these”, he said holding out a pair of glasses. 

Nessa groaned. “I knew I should’ve brought my contacts”, she muttered as she took the glasses from him. She slipped them onto her face and looked up. 

Jared smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear as she blushed. “You always used to blush around me”, he murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

They heard someone clear their throat.

“Mom says lunch is ready”, Shannon said. 

Nessa pulled away from Jared, his hand left holding air.

He watched her scurry out the door, brushing past Shannon. 

Nessa tried to calm her racing heart as she ran down the stairs.

“Whoa. Nessa, what’s wrong?” Constance asked. 

“Connie, I don’t know if I can be here anymore”, Nessa told her.

“Sweetheart”, Constance said, pulling the younger woman into a hug. 

“I don’t know if I can do this”, Nessa told her. 

“Sweetie, you just need to calm down”, Constance told her.

Jared entered the living room and Nessa pulled away. 

“Maybe we’d all feel better after some lunch, hmm?” Constance said. 

All through lunch, Jared couldn’t take his eyes off Nessa, remembering.

* * *

_“Oh come on, Kelsey”, Jared said. He stood behind her, his hands on her hips.  
_

_“No”, she said pulling away from him.  
_

_“You’ll fall for me one of these days, Smith”, he told her._

_“In your dreams, Leto”, she said and walked off.  
_

_Jared rejoined his brother and his friends. “I’m slowly breaking her down”, Jared told them.  
_

_Shannon scoffed.  
_

_“You just think you’re so cool, don’t you?” one of the guys asked._

_Jared gave him a look that said, “Duh”._

_“I bet you can’t fuck her”, he said pointing to a girl down the hallway.  
_

_Jared looked at her and recognized her as Nessa Denham.  
_

_She looked up when she felt their eyes on her.  
_

_Shannon gave her a little wave.  
_

_She blushed and slammed her locker shut._

* * *

_Jared found her later in the courtyard.  
_

_She was reading a book at one of the lunch tables when he sat down across from her.  
_

_“Nessa? Right?” Jared asked._

_She looked at him over the top of her glasses. “Can I help you?” she asked him.  
_

_Jared was at a loss for what to say. Normally he was good at these things.  
_

_Shannon could tell his brother was floundering. He walked over and sat on the table next to her pile of books.  
_

_Nessa blushed at having the two Leto brothers so close to her.  
_

_She took one look at Shannon and quickly packed up her things._

_“Nessa, wait!” Jared yelled as she ran off.  
_

_For the next 2 years until graduation, she avoided him.  
_

_The last words she said to him were, “Congratulations Jared” on graduation day before disappearing from his life forever.  
_

_She was the one that got away.  
_

* * *

After lunch, Nessa retreated to the backyard and sat on the edge of the empty pool. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing”, Jared said. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. 

“You used to have one exactly like this”, she said softly. 

That was the first sentence she had spoken directly to him all day.

“Yeah”, Jared said, “Although this one is a lot nicer”. 

“I liked your old one better”, she told him. 

Jared nervously scooted closer to her.

Nessa turned her head to look at him and Jared kissed her. Nessa tentatively kissed him back. 

“I should’ve done that years ago”, he told her after he pulled away. 

“Yeah, you should have”, Nessa said, “Oh and by the way, I know it was a bet”. 

Jared gave her a confused look. 

“When Matthew bet you you couldn’t fuck me”, she told him. 

Jared smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
